Marauder Mishaps
by Meadow B
Summary: Lily inadvertently sparks the beginning of an exciting last year full of pranks, fun, and broom closets simply because she had a momentary urge to manage some mischief. When she begins to have feelings for a certain boy, will she follow her heart?
1. Monters Under the Bed

**A/N**: I know I should be working on Finding Hope Again, but I'm sugar high and I

couldn't resist. Besides...I think this one is a funny story... so I'm editing it and adding to it and you know the drill!

**Marauder Mishaps**

_Chapter One_

A very hyper Lily Evans rushed through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Tower. Feeling an extraordinary rush of giddiness, not to mention a bit of mischief, she sauntered towards the famous four pranksters of Hogwarts, collectively known as the Marauders. Her previous and last class was quite boring, as nearly all classes are during the second week of school. Even though she was an intelligent witch, she rarely found pleasure in many of her classes, so she plotted out a little plan to make them wish they had never been born. She was positive that it would work, but it would take some time. Despite her entertainment in messing with Hogwarts resident prank master, a title she scoffed at, she knew under normal circumstances she would not have even gone near him, but something inside her boiled every time she saw him, and it was most unnerving.

It was her seventh year and she was Head Girl, along with the infamous James Potter, someone she had never guessed could even possess the brains and talents needed to achieve the honorable position. Over the past years she had known him, she witnessed his cocky and arrogant behavior, and a grotesque delight in torturing other students. He was someone she personally disapproved of, but nonetheless he had been growing on her for a while now, but that did not mean that she couldn't use him for her own entertainment.

She swayed her hips in a most provocative way, catching the eye of James Potter. He was always such a sucker for seduction.

"Hey Lily," he said smoothly despite his excitement at her actions. Who could blame him? She was a very good-looking girl, even though they had never been the best of friends.

"Why hello there Jamesie-boy," she whispered in a husky tone.

"What brings you to this end of the common room?" asked Remus Lupin, who didn't notice her act because his nose was currently stuck in a very thick book.

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice James over here. He looks a bit..." she paused for effect while swiping her light pink tongue over her slightly chapped bottom lip, "lonely."

At this, James nearly drooled. Sure, he and the other guys of the Marauders were constantly flocked with some of the most popular girls of school, except for Peter Pettigrew, but Lily was different. She had a certain fire about her that made him back off from picking on Snape. She was a beautiful girl, and he didn't want to admit anything he thought of her aloud to his cronies, but he wanted to hold her more than anything else in the world as he would fall into her emerald green eyes.

"Yeah," added Sirius, another member of the Marauders and a best friend of James, "he sure is lonely, isn't that right Peter?"

"Huh?" questioned a clueless Peter. A suggestive look from Sirius indicated the possibilities of the situation, causing Peter to agree with him despite the fact that he was still confused. "Oh, yes, very lonely," Peter mumbled as he contemplated his next move against Sirius. They were playing a very one-sided game of Wizard's Chess. Sirius had never lost a game against Peter, but he still loved to play the game when there wasn't anything better to do.

"Well, James," she gracefully sat next to him, a bit to close for him to maintain any dignity he may have left, "I need your help with something."

If Lily sat any closer, she would have been able to see his cheeks tint a slight shade of pink. He loosened his tie even more than it already was. He adjusted his glasses and visibly tensed.

"What can I help you with?" he squeaked out, desperately trying to maintain his cool. He didn't understand why hefelt the way he did. If any other girl was in Lily's place, he would have been fine, but Lily seemed to have some kind of effect on him that made his brain melt.

She leaned towards his ear, nipping at it softly. She knew under normal circumstances, the thought of coming into any physical contact would have made her face turn green, but surprisingly she did not feel one bit of nausea.

"James," she whispered huskily, her voice filled with mock lust. Apparently he did not catch onto her act yet. She figured herself to be quite a good actress.

"Yes?" he whispered back, thankfully getting used to her forward actions.

"I need you to come up to my room in our dorm." Just for effect, she bit the bottom of her lip and looked up at him with wide eyes.

He put an arm around her waist and started moving his thumb in lazy circles. Maybe his secret wishes would finally come true, even though the logical part of his mind told him that one of her potions must have gone wrong.

"What are we going to do in your room?"

"I need you..." she trailed off and touched his arm suggestively.

"You need me?" he exclaimed a bit louder than he expected. The other three Marauders were now secretly listening to their private conversation, internally cheering their friend on.

"Oh, yes, James! It's just been so horrible."

"What's so horrible, Lily?" He pulled her over so she was sitting on his lap, her legs over his. He encircled his arms around her petite waist.

"Every night, James, I can't sleep." She waved her hand around dramatically. "I've thought about going to you, but I just could never bring myself to it." She couldn't believe how easily he was buying her story.

Their voices were now louder, providing easy listening for the rest of the common room. Majority of the listeners could faintly tell that Lily had something up her sleeve, or went insane from a messed up potion, but they did not dare voice their opinion for the scene was much too entertaining. Two of the spectators were the resident gossip-girls, Lily noted, so the story was bound to have reached multiple members of each house by dinner this evening, or breakfast the next morning.

"Oh, Lily," whispered James with lust dripping from every word. "I'll help you, I swear." His body was reacting to her presence in more ways than he thought possible, but deep down, something was telling him to put an end to all of it. He was not paying attention to that part of his brain, on the contrary, he could barely think in a logical sentence.

"Then will you go to my room with me? I swear that there are monsters under my bed, and I want you to get them out," said Lily, slightly blurring her words together, but still in a seductive tone. She was sure that his logic did not work as fast as she spoke, and she would be able to get him to at least move towards the portrait.

"O.K., Lily, let's go," he anxiously put her down and grabbed her hand. A little more than three-quarters of the way to the exit of the common room, he let go of her hand and turned around to face her. His left eye twitched uncontrollably as his jaw dropped. By now, nearly the whole common room was full of smiling and giggling students. They were amazed to see how easily their avowed and elusive prankster was pranked.

"_MONSTERS!_" he shouted as he waved his hands around like a mad man. He was obviously shocked.

The whole common room burst out in joyous laughter, and they all knew that this year was bound to be full of excitement and pranking, for James Potter had been fooled by none other than Lily Evans.

"Yes, Jamsie-boy. There are monsters under my bed, and I was hoping, since you are so excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you could get them out!" said Lily ecstatically, biting her lip in a mocking gesture of the way she had behaved towards him earlier. James stood utterly befuddled, staring daggers at her. "You know," she added while touching his muscular arm, "maybe you could tutor me in DADA, seeing as how I'm just so terrible at it."

Even more laughter erupted fromthebystanders, except for the other three pranksters, for they knew that Lily was easily the smartest witch in the whole school, even though James liked to believe that he surpassed her intelligence by kilometers. Lily was well aware of his cockiness, but had never done anything about his degrading remarks towards her. She just kept on studying and doing better than he could ever phathom.

With a wink of her right eye and a tiny flirtatious wave, and after receiving applause from many members of Gryffindor, she walked out of the common room with dignity and a wide smile. Once sure that no one was around her, after walking down the corridors that led to her Head Girl suite, she leaned her back against a nearby wall and took a deep breath. She felt the butterflies scurry around her stomach and basked in the blissful giddiness that left her dizzy. She did not know why doing that to Potter had left her in such a state, but she did know that it slightly frightened her.

Shrugging off the feeling, she finished her small journey back to her room. Once arriving at the entrance, she whispered the password.

"Potter loves monsters." She couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice as she said it. Along with making a fool of him in the center of the common room, she changed the password to their dorms to something he would never imagine.

She took out her homework and looked over her assignments. Realizing that the Library would be very useful for a particular Charms assignment, she freshened up and headed out of the dorm, a smile still plastered on her face.

Meanwhile, a very angry and confused James was causing a ruckus in the common room. He was not very proud to admit that Lily had fooled him, gave him a taste of his own medicine, made a fool out of him, and succeeded in making the whole common room laugh at him endlessly. A few sympathetic sixth year boys patted his back sympathetically, but as soon as he took his original seat and turned his back, they chuckled lightly to themselves.

"Monsters?" he questioned himself as he sat down in his comfortable chair, which was in fact not truly his, but it had been his seat of choice for the past seven years, and everyone knew that while James was in the common room, no one was allowed to sit there.

Once in his fifth year, a scrawny first year boy had sat there, unknowing that it was the throne of the head of the Marauders. Just as James was about to hex the small boy into the next century, Lily gave him the meanest Bat-Bogey he had ever seen, and that was something. She then told the first year to watch out for James, but to sit in whatever chair he wanted. She made an announcement to the common room that clearly stated no chair belonged to James Potter or any one else, and that they could sit wherever they pleased.

After Lily traveled back up to her dorm, James made another announcement that the chair was his, and that Lily did not know what he was talking about. He then proceeded to threaten the other members of Gryffindor, telling them that if they ever even thought about sitting in his lovely chair that they would, in fact, regret they were ever born.

"James, I have to admit, you got tricked," said Sirius Black with a sympathetic look. Even though he was tempted to laugh after the whole ordeal, he felt bad for his best mate. He and James had been through everything together, and even though James had never told him, he knew that he secretly fancied the red-haired intelligent beauty, but he couldn't really blame James for that.

"Honestly, though, monsters?" was all James could say as he buried his head in his hands as he let out a long exasperated sigh. He mentally beat himself up for ignoring his first thoughts of the whole awkward situation.

While James wallowed in self-pity and Sirius patted his back, Remus motioned at the exit to Sirius and a still-confused Peter. Sirius coaxed James to stand again and the group walked out of the room. They figured that the situation would be handled better if they were in the confines of the Head Boy's dorm.

"Oh, why monsters?" whined James as he was led out of the common room by his friends. He knew that they were heading back to his dorm, and did not object, but he hoped that Lily did not go there for if she was, she would know that he told his friends the password, something that they vowed not to do.

While they walked down a corridor a little ways away from their destination, they saw a, what seemed to be, extremely happy Lily strolling down the path to the Library. Remus, knowing that it would be best if James did not see Lily for a very long while, assured that he would not see her by remarking on a random portrait on the wall. The four boys stared at it, agreeing with Remus, and then continued. Lily was far gone by then.

Once they reached the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl dorm, they waited for James to say the password, but he was still in a slight daze from the previous events. Taking matters into his own hands, Sirius decided to give the password in place of James.

"Slytherins suck," proclaimed Sirius proudly. He knew that originally James wanted the password to be "Snape sucks," but Lily would not have that. He then persuaded Lily to half-heartedly agree on a password that did not degrade Severus Snape directly, but still reflected his views on the evil house.

The four boys waited in a stupor for five minutes before James realized that the door was not opening. Slightly better off than he was before, James repeated the password, but nothing happened. Remus had a feeling that Lily changed the password, but tried saying the password nonetheless, and for the third time nothing happened.

An anger in James had replaced the giddy feeling Lily left him with long ago, but it seemed as though he could not hold it in any longer. His left eye began to twitch again as the rage exploded.

"BLOODY HELL, EVANS," screamed James as loud as his voice would let him go. He felt considerably better, but had a sudden urge to hex her pretty little face into oblivion, yet deep down, he wanted to shake her hand for following through with such a well-thought out prank. He angrily ran his hands through his shaggy black hair. Revenge brewed in his mind.

Remus, knowing where Lily was, said nothing to the othersfor her protection. He had always been the reasonable one of the group and knew that it was best for Lily if she stayed away from James for a good long time, even though she would be able to hold her own against him. Realizing the time, Remus knew that supper was to be served soon, so he led the group to the Great Hall with a sigh. This was his last year at Hogwarts, and he sure as hell was going to miss it.


	2. Flowers Can

**A/N**: Here's the second chappieཀཀ I am really liking this story...hehehe It makes me happy. Thank you to my two reviewers!

**Marauder Mishaps**

_Chapter Two_

The sun huddled behind a feathery grey cloud overlooking the great Hogwarts castle. The overcast day was anything but normal for an average day at school in Scotland, as the students all knew. Sunny days were to be cherished and somewhat frequent, but it seemed as though the weather was slipping away in the chilly winter.

Within the walls of Hogwarts, the Marauders were huddled around some loose blank pieces of parchment and quills yet to be dipped in ink. Mischief gleamed in each of their eyes, well, except for Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail to the other three, who looked slightly cross-eyed. They had officially decided that a prank war with Lily was the only way to solve this and began plotting immediately.

James Potter, known as Prongs to his small group of pals, rubbed his sore and stiff neck gingerly. He had been sore throughout all of his classes, which certainly made him a less attractive sight to see. In addition, it did not help that his left eye kept twitching uncontrollably every time he laid eyes on the red-haired, green-eyed Gryffindor who went by the name of Lily Evans. He blamed all of his physical problems on the fact that he slept on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room the previous night due to the fact that he could not figure out what new password to his Head Boy dorms was. He mused that it was most likely something derogatory towards him, which egged him on even more.

"Alright, we will now begin operation _Get Lily_," said James in a whispered voice that dripped with revenge. He smiled to himself when he named the operation, he thought the name to be quite unique and creative.

"That's _really_ original, Prongs," said a rather lanky boy who had sandy brown hair and a book gripped in his hand who went by the name of Remus Lupin, or to his friends, Moony. His voice dripped with sarcasm, despite the trait he had of being straightforward which usually involved a lack of sarcasm in his speech, but when with friends, his speaking was more relaxed.

"I thought so too," James replied, obviously not catching the sarcasm that was dripping from words of one of his best buddy's. James was usually on top of things, but lately it seemed as though his mind never focused on whatever situation was at hand. It was like he was always daydreaming of something, or someone, else.

"Oi, Prongsཀ He was being sarcastic. _I _could even sense that," shouted Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, who was a very handsome boy. His black hair fell to almost his shoulders, and his dark eyes sparkled with mischief no matter what time of day, however, a spark of annoyance could be seen in this expression when Madame Pince scoffed at his rude behavior. His good-looks usually explained why small groups of younger girls, usually Hufflepuffs, huddled together and giggled while ogling him.

"Oh," James said as he looked away for a minute to wink at a leggy fifth year Gryffindor girls who swooned under his gaze. He suddenly got defensive, feeling unappreciated, and snapped out a lame retort. "Do you have a better name? Huh?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could call it the "_Monster_ Plan", if you get my drift," said a timid voice. James knew from the tone that it was Remus for he never really could speak up and say it loud when making a snide remark about something.

Despite the boy's silence, the Marauders had easily heard him in their small circle and they all, aside from James and Peter who wore a slightly constipated expression that the others had now come to realize that the odd face meant he was confused, began to laugh and chuckle loudly, earning them a death glare from Madame Pince who had to have absolute silence at all times in her Library.

"Oh, man," exclaimed Peter, minutes after the rest of the boys had finished laughing. "Monster Plan, that was good."

"I gotta hand it to you, Moony, you sure got _Jamesie-boy_ there!" whispered Sirius to his friend. In return, Remus smiled and chuckled lightly at the use of the nick name Lily had given James.

After Madame Pince had chastised them yet again, they decided to leave the library and use the Seventh Year Boys' Dorm as their official Headquarters, but had plans to return to the quiet sanctuary for the gifted students later. They would use the Head Boy's room as head quarters, but they still had not yet figured out the password and Lily was a permanent resident.

Lily Evans was quietly doing her Transfiguration homework in the library, minding her own business and completely oblivious to the fact that the boy she had messed with earlier was in the same room, even though they were located on the opposite side. At one point in time, she thought she heard Sirius yelling about something or other, but she was so immersed in her paper that she did not think twice about it.

She was interrupted, much to her dismay, from her essay on why one couldn't turn a piece of wood into an edible apple when she noticed a steady gaze watching her every movement. She tingled under the glare, knowing well who it was. Waiting a few moments, she finished a sentence and then acknowledged the interruption hastily.

"What do you want, Snape?" She tapped her quill on the table in annoyance as the greasy haired boy took the seat in front of her. His expression never changing.

"To apologize," said the cold Slytherin.

"For what?" questioned Lily. The boy was honestly one of the strangest wizards she had yet encountered in her immersion into the Wizarding World.

"Never mind," said Snape in a nasal voice, annoyance and disdain dripping from each word. He quickly stood and before he left the library with a flourish of his robes, he added the oh so familiar Slytherin diss. "I shouldn't be talking to a filthy mudblood like you anyways."

"What a bloody prickཀ" she exclaimed to herself after he left. She had become accustomed to the rude taunts that he had tormented her with, but he was so fickle, and during certain periods of each month, Lily became quite distraught by his behavior. She let out a long exasperated sigh and turned back to her essay, scanning the paper before she started to write.

She was almost finished with the second paragraph when she was yet again interrupted. She could tell from the masculine scent and quiet guffaws who exactly was about to bother her. Pulling her wand slightly out of her robes, just in case, she set down her quill and crossed her arms, but made know attempt to greet them.

"Mr. Padfoot thinks that the Little Flower should watch her language," a voice spoke from behind her, causing an eyebrow to raise on the girl's face.

"Go away, Sirius." sighed Lily, who had partially given up on trying to complete the paper. "I have to finish my Transfiguration homework."

"Mr. Moony thinks he should check over the Little Flower's homework."

"Not now, I'm not finished yet." She protectively grabbed the sheet of paper, but then put it back on the table. If they wanted her paper, they were going to get it no matter what.

"Oh, but Mr. Prongs thinks that Mr. Moony should." She waved her left hand behind her, hoping the boys would get a clue and leave her alone.

She heard a nervous silence behind her, and figured that the boys would be off soon. Her ears perked at the slight muttering she heard, but she was not able to discern what the boys said. Suddenly, before Lily could get back to her work, a hand snatched her parchment away from right beneath her nose.

"Hey!" she shouted in protest as she turned around for the first time.

"Sorry, Little Flower, we won't give this back until you tell James here that you are sorry for causing that little embarrassing moment last night in the common room," Sirius announced.

"Fine, you can keep that. I'll just make another." The nick name they had given her was quite annoying, and she would have done anything to make them leave.

She turned around to grab another piece of parchment to begin her essay again. However, when she went to grab her quill, it just slipped through her fingers. She tried desperately to get a firm grip on the writing utensil, but failed miserably. She then noticed that her hand was turning green. Actually, she had come to notice, her whole body was turning green. She slowly turned to face the Marauders who were tittering at her futile attempts to write her essay. A menacing look played on her face and a scowl dwelled on her lips. Her vibrant green yes had darkened severely, and she looked livid.

"What did you do?" she growled a deep roar that came from the back of her throat. Her voice laced with anger and malice.

"N-N-Nothing," a very afraid Peter Pettigrew stuttered out. She had not even noticed that he was there in the first place. "I didn't do anythingཀ" he squeaked as he ran out of the library at full speed.

Her gaze turned to James Potter, who had walked out from behind a bookshelf when Peter fled, and Sirius Black .

"What happened?" She whispered at a deadly tone. The two boys visibly cowered.

"It was all his ideaཀ" the two boys exclaimed as the pointed to each other in synchronize.

She gave them a hiss and turned to Remus Lupin, who was looking oddly calm.

"It's just a spell, Lily. No need to have a cow," he whispered.

"Have a cow? Have a COW?" she was screaming now.

"The spell will wear of in twenty four hours," added a smirking James Potter. Oh, how she had grown such a hate for him in the past three minutes that could not even begin to compare with how much she had disliked him before.

"What does the spell do, Mr. Moony?" she questioned with a sarcastic tinge, just hanging off her words as she spit out the boy's name.

"Well," stated Remus calmly, in a very blase tone, "it will slowly start turning you into a flower, a lily to be precise. If you do everything we ask in the next twenty four hours, the effects won't be permanent. If you keep refraining from doing what we tell you, it will get worse."

"Why can't I finish my homework?"

"Flowers can't hold quills," said the intelligent Marauder. "Come on now Little Flower, you're Head Girl. You should be on top of these things."

She nodded slowly at Remus, taking in this information, but scowling at his snide remarks. Her gaze then shot back at the two boys who assumed a cowering position.

"It was your idea?" She pointed at James Potter.

He gulped deeply. "Yes."

"There will be hell to pay after this."

As she said that, she stormed away angrily. 'Oh yes,' she thought to herself, 'these boys will wish they never met me.'

She didn't know how wrong she was, but she was no Seer, of course. Being Head Girl only gave her so much power and influence in the school, not any special magic ability.

The three boys left in the library suddenly burst out laughing nervously, afraid that she would somehow pop up at them and kill them all. They grabbed the items she forgot to take with her and left for the common room before Madame Pince could dock points and ban them from the library. They still had to give her the list of things that needed to be done, and boy, one hell of a list was it going to be.

She was livid. She stormed down the staircase, practically trampling some innocent First Years. Replaying the activities of what had happened in the library made her hair turn as red as her hair. She stomped her foot on the next step, intending to vent some anger, but just her luck, she had stepped right into the vanishing step. Realizing she would be there for a while, as the school seemed to be empty at this hour and she had scared whoever was on the staircase away, she made herself comfortable.

"Merlin," she sighed, "I hope I'm dreaming...even though this must be some kind of nightmare."


End file.
